


If The Ones We Love Are Lost, What Else Do We Have?

by CindyRB5



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRB5/pseuds/CindyRB5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|What is stronger than a child's love for her parents? Well, isn't the only thing stronger than that, is the love parents have for their children? But what if that isn't the case? What if the parent loves their selves more? What if in the event they have to choose between one life or another, they choose their own? What is stronger then? Nothing.|</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Ones We Love Are Lost, What Else Do We Have?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of Rachel. Where she started and where she is now.  
> This is loosely based on the show and events, and since we don't know what Rachel went through before DYAD, this is my AU of that side. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Chapter 1~

As a child Rachel had always admired her parents. They were so kind, so giving and smart. She knew they were scientists, as they often told her about their findings and their theories, letting her give her own input and ideas whenever she had something to say on the matter; which was a lot as Rachel was a very outspoken child. As an adult Rachel often liked to look back on the time she spent with her parents. She remembered one memory way clearly than the rest; which could also be because she watched that home video religiously. But this memory, this event, was the fondest of them all. One particular fall day; her parents had asked her to help rake up the leaves in the front lawn, before the winter snow hit and covered them all leaving a big mess come spring. She was sitting on the couch, holding her favourite book, The Island of Dr. Moreau, trying to convince her father, Professor Ethan Duncan to read it to her instead of helping with the chore. 

"Later, Rachel. Right now we're going to go do some yard work, and your mum and I would really appreciate your help."

Duncan said it so kindly, trying to get Rachel to voluntarily offer her assistance. Instead, she just pouted, holding the book closer to her body.

"Please daddy. I just want to know what happens next."

Duncan went and sat down beside her, gently prying the book out of her hands.

"I'll tell you what, you come help your mummy and I outside for a bit and I'll read you some more of the book, and even teach you more of our secret language. Does that sound like a fair trade?"

Rachel grinned and nodded her head vigorously. 

"Will you make me some of my favourite hot chocolate too?"

"Yes dear, it wouldn't be the same without the hot cocoa now would I?"  
Duncan smiled warmly at her and put his hand on her shoulder, standing up as he did so.  
"Of course darling, let's go help your mum outside now before she gets irritated with us. Up you get."

Rachel jumped out of her seat and followed Duncan to the door, waiting patiently as he grabbed her boots from the shoe rack, and her small blue jacket from the closet. He helped her get ready before they went outside, meeting Susan in the yard, whom had already started raking the leaves into a pile. She grinned when she saw Rachel.

"Oh good, my little helper came to lend a hand after all. You are so thoughtful, Rachel."

Rachel giggled and ran to her mothers side, wrapping her arms around her in a big hug. Susan hugged her tightly back, kissing the top of her head gently. 

"Alright love, what do you think of raking all the leaves into one big giant pile, and then jumping into it when we're all done?

Rachel looked up at a smiling Susan, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we?! Oh that would be so fun, mummy!"

"Of course we can, angel. Let's get to raking now shall we?"

Susan strode to the house, grabbing a mini rake from shed and returning to Rachel's side, holding it out for her to take. She pointed to the growing pile of leaves that lay just in front of Rachel's favourite tree.

"Rake all the leaves into this pile, alright?"

"Okay mum."

As the three of them worked together, the leaves in the yard diminished, while the pile grew to double its original size. A grinning Rachel dropped the rake and glanced back at her exhausted mother and father.

"Is it big enough??" She asked, overcome with excitement

"Yes dear, looks to be so." Her mother said, smiling.

Sweet young Rachel squealed, and ran for the pile, jumping in dramatically, leaves flying everywhere around her absolutely littering the yard in which they just cleaned. She giggled and laid on her back, making a leaf angel in them, staring up at the big blue sky. She jumped in surprise when her mother half jumped, half ran into the pile, flopping down beside her, which in turn made Rachel giggle like a maniac. She sat up and started to throw leaves on her mother, laughing as her mum then play tackled her into the pile, in one big giggling heap of child. 

"I love you mummy" Said one very happy child to her doting mother

"And what about your poor daddy?" Susan Duncan says with a grin.

Rachel turns her head to the man, her loving father, that is videotaping the fun to document it forever.

"I love you too daddy." Rachel says, more in love with her parents than anything else in the world.

|What is stronger than a child's love for her parents? Well, isn't the only thing stronger than that, is the love parents have for their children? But what if that isn't the case? What if the parent loves their selves more? What if in the event they have to choose between one life or another, they choose their own? What is stronger then? Nothing.|

The fire swallowed the whole building, burning everything it touched, taking lives, sparing others.  
Flash over to a little Rachel Duncan, sitting in her classroom, learning mathematics and trying to learn as much as she can, and be the best student she can be; when unexpectedly she was called to the principles office. For what? She hoped she wasn't in trouble, she wanted nothing more than to please those around her. To live up to their expectations of her, she didn't want to disappoint anyone.  
Walking into the office there stood the principle, beside him standing a man she had never seen before, a man who frightened her. The principle and this man were looking at her so sadly, why? What was going on? Why were they sad? 

"Rachel, can you take a seat please?"

Rachel did what she was told, she sat down, looking between the two men; desperate to know what was going on, unable to speak, not able to make a sentence, knowing something was wrong, needing to know what that was.

"Rachel, something happened today at your parents lab. There was an accident, a fire. I'm so sorry. Your parents didn't make it."

So many emotions washed over her at once.

Silence.

Horror.

Confusion.

Anger.

Grief.

Denial.

This was a lie. A lie made up to scare her. Her parents weren't dead. She would return home from school and there they would be, daddy with his special hot chocolate and mummy with her warm hug and her bright smile. They were making this up. It was a lie. A lie. She wouldn't believe them. She couldn't.  
She stared at them, silent, nobody moving, nobody speaking. Nothing but silence.

Pain.

So much pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute or two, the principle spoke again, softer; careful with his words, with his tone. He motioned toward the strange man standing beside him.

"Rachel.. this is Aldous Leekie. He is your godfather. Which means, he will be taking care of you now."

Rachel looked up and stared at this man, who was so intimidating to her just minutes before. Now she has to live with him?  
More confusion.  
More pain.  
More anger.  
She looked back down onto her lap, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, the shock wearing off now. Reality setting in.  
This strange man spoke to her, he sounded kind, sounded gentle; but could she trust him? Her parents said they would love her forever, that they would never leave her. They lied.  
This man could by lying too.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry what happened to your parents, and I know how hard this is. So let's get you home, alright? Does that sound good?"

Home? Her parents are gone, and her home gone with them. She was an orphan now. Homeless. Lifeless.  
Rachel stood up silently, her head still down, the tears still staining her face.  
She followed this man with the strange accent out of the office and through the hallways. By now the kids were on recess, the few that still lingered in the hallways watched her as she walked by, confused as to what was going on, but asking no questions. They were smart.  
Her feet hit the pavement, her shoes scraping along the ground as she dragged her feet, not wanting to go with that man, wanting to wake up and have this all be a bad dream.  
The man named Aldous Leekie led her to a shiny black car, opened the door, and ushered her in. She sat in the back, overcome with the smell of leather.  
She felt sick.  
She was going to be sick.  
She sprung the car door back open and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground, the last meal she ever had with her parents splattered all over the cement.  
She started to cry, she just couldn't hold it back any longer. She couldn't be strong like her daddy always told her to be.  
The sobs shook her body so hard she curled up into a ball on the seat, shaking, wailing. Not caring who could hear her, or who could be listening.  
Her parents were dead.  
Her mummy.  
Her daddy.  
Gone.  
She would never see them again and she couldn't deal with that thought.  
Make it stop.  
Please.  
Make the pain stop.  
Aldous Leekie shut the car door behind her, not wanting to bother her, just leaving her in the backseat by herself; letting her cry it out. He started to drive, driving away from the place she had ever known, away from her home.  
She cried herself to sleep, the pain was too much, her brain needed a break, it needed to be still, to be silent, to stop thinking.

Rachel was awoken suddenly by a loud noise, it sounded like a car engine, only much, much bigger.  
Aldous Leekie opened the back door of the vehicle and gently escorted her out of the car and towards what Rachel could now see was a big plane. What was this? What was happening?  
She looked up at Leekie, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her voice hoarse from the sobs that filled the car.

"Where are we going?"

This man with the hostile eyes stared down at her, a smile plastered on his skinny face.

"We're going to your new home, Rachel."

She followed obediently behind him until they got to the stairs leading into the plane. She hesitated, shaking her head she stammered the only few words she could.

"I..I don't want to go. I want my mummy and daddy"


End file.
